


失恋（4 完结）

by LiliannaLulu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliannaLulu/pseuds/LiliannaLulu
Summary: 短篇，现代paro，Boss土x医生卡，穿插大学生土&卡1-3见lofter





	失恋（4 完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇，现代paro，Boss土x医生卡，穿插大学生土&卡  
> 1-3见lofter

4

 

卡卡西涂润滑油涂到一半，带土就从他手中夺过半透明的塑料瓶子，随手扔到了床脚边，塑料瓶身打了几个滚，没有盖上盖子，瓶身里残余的润滑油从瓶口淌了出来，在地板上漫开一片透明光亮的油迹。

 

在带土眯着眼睛用危险的表情问完卡卡西是要自己去睡觉还是跟他“睡觉”后（这个问题只有一个标准答案，如果卡卡西选错了，带土打算把他摁在客厅的地板上操他，不过客厅的地板可能太冷了，为了不冻着他，可能最后还是得把他抱回沙发上操），卡卡西像是发呆般地原地杵了一会，然后去床头柜子的抽屉里翻出了润滑油和套子。

一般带土来找他，或者他去找带土，到最后要做的事情只有一件，在床上借用彼此的肉体发泄淫欲，今天虽然只是偶遇，但算算距离上次做的时间，也该憋不住了。

就是这样畸形的关系，他知道的，现在的他对带土来说意味着什么，卡卡西把润滑油和安全套捏在手里，有些难过地想。

大概是一个活生生的有温度的飞机杯。

带土会不会和他的那些女朋友们有肢体上的亲密接触，或者接吻，卡卡西并不知道。

他知道的是带土应该不会和她们上床，所以带土每次压抑久了想要抒解欲望，都会来找卡卡西疯狂地干一晚上。

或者就是像现在这样，心情不好需要发泄的时候……

 

 

带土看都没有看一眼那个装安全套的一次性包装袋，他要的是肉贴肉的紧密触感。

如果可能他甚至都不想用润滑油，那没有温度的人造液体怎么能和卡卡西甬道里淌出来的水抹在一个地方？

只是一开始进入如果不用润滑油的话，卡卡西一定会受伤，所以润滑还是必不可少的，但是带土也不会允许对方涂太多。

他掰开卡卡西的臀瓣，用自己硬邦邦的性器顶撞了几下穴口淡粉色的嫩肉，穴口受到外物刺激，剧烈地开合了几下，然后肌肉环松弛下来，连带着中间的小洞颤颤巍巍地张大了些。

他强硬地把阳具捅进那个小洞里，感觉一下子用力过猛，前端不禁摩擦得有些疼痛，他看了一眼卡卡西，他闭着眼睛，一声不吭，苍白的脸上冒出了许多汗，五指收拢，用力地攥紧了下面的床单。

他被带土捞起的下半身微微抽搐着，但就是忍着一点呻吟也没有发出来，只有喉咙里逐渐粗重的喘息。

“……像我们这样的废物，就应该永远互相折磨，”带土用手卡住了他纤细的脖子，稍加用力，迫使卡卡西因轻微的窒息而不得不张开嘴。

“……哈……啊啊……”

这样卡卡西的呻吟就再也抑不能完全抑制住，零零碎碎地跑了出来，而且因为缺氧，他的喘息和呻吟就更加急促，带土保持着这个姿势，用下面顶了顶他，然后满意地听到了他想听到的。

“我知道你催我去谈恋爱是什么意思，”他也因为自己在对方身体里的反应轻喘了一下，说，“……不过卡卡西，事实证明我和她们处不来，我只能和你不停地做这种事情……”

卡卡西狭窄柔软的甬道紧紧地包裹着他，带土不知道为什么他被自己操过这么多遍还这样紧，男人的后面不应该是越操越松的吗？

他熟练地找到卡卡西敏感的前列腺的位置，反正都已经操了那么多遍了，他对这具身体的每一处都很熟悉，也知道怎样可以把卡卡西弄高潮。

带土硬挺滚烫的阳具抵上甬道里敏感柔软的腺体，在原处小幅度地贴着表面的软肉磨蹭了几下，然后狠狠地用力往前一送。

“啊——！”

哪怕被带土掐住脖颈都在勉力压抑着喘息和叫声的银发医生终于忍不住大声地呻吟了出来。

因为快感肆无忌惮的冲撞，卡卡西的身体下意识地蜷缩起来，激烈地抽搐着，而他身体里的带土可不会善罢甘休，他一次次地猛烈抽送起来，每一次都准确无误地蹭上了卡卡西过分敏感的前列腺。

“……别这样……带土……”

卡卡西用被操得沙哑不已的嗓音，断断续续地在喘息的间隙说：“……我受不了了……求你……”

以前带土也总是会玩弄他的高潮点，卡卡西那里真的相当敏感，带土只操过卡卡西一个，他不知道其他男人是不是也会如此。

总之那块地方几乎是只要带土用手指伸进去按压几下，前面就会相应地出水，后面小穴里也会流出透明的体液。

 

 

第一次前列腺高潮还是卡卡西教给带土的，是他们还在读书的时候，带土问卡卡西他们医学生都在学些什么，卡卡西支支吾吾了半天，才说今天教授讲的是男性前列腺相关的话题。

听卡卡西说人的手指可以直接摸到那个部位，这勾起了带土的好奇心。

“……想不想试试，”卡卡西小声说，“……你可以……在我身上试试……”

卡卡西在宿舍里抓着带土的手，指导他把手指捅进自己的后穴，告诉他不断往里深入，直到在光滑的内壁上摸到一处微微凸起扁圆形的软肉……

“……按一下那里，”银发的年轻医学生趴在桌子上背对着他，有些急切地说，“……用力点。”

带土还是头一回看到卡卡西这样急躁的样子，好奇地抬头看了卡卡西一眼，但是垂下来的银发遮住了他所有的神情，只有发从里露出的通红的耳根。

“……笨蛋……快点，”卡卡西催促他。

“好，“带土忙说，“我知道了你别急……”

他按揉那块地方的时候卡卡西发出了一声奇怪的深喘，带土以为他哪里弄疼了对方，抽出湿淋淋的手指去扳卡卡西的肩膀，却发现他身体微微颤抖着，苍白的脸上浮现出明显的，不正常的绯红。

“卡卡西，你怎么了？”带土着急地问，“是不是我弄疼你了？”

“……没有，”卡卡西说着，直起腰慢慢靠过来把额头抵在了他的肩膀上。

卡卡西很少跟自己有这么亲密的举动，但是带土也完全没有多想，他看卡卡西闭着眼睛，长长的银白睫毛搭在眼睑上，脸色还不正常地泛红，心疼得要命，就抱着他轻轻地抚他的背，哄道：“没事，哎，你带土哥在呢。”

 

 

但是带土今晚实在是有些过分凶狠。

正当带土因为卡卡西难得表达出的哀求犹豫起要不要就这么放过他，卡卡西原本蠕缩着的内壁忽然绞住了带土的阳具。

卡卡西前面挺立着的性器射精了，同时带土也被他突然紧紧相逼的甬道搞得差点缴械。

带土黑着脸放开了他，让自己从卡卡西里面退了出来，不再碰他任何的部位，等那阵临界的快感过去。

卡卡西摆脱了他的钳制，无力地趴在床上，撑起上半身，捂着嘴低声咳嗽起来。

他刚射过的阳具此刻软软地，精疲力竭地塌在床上，柱身湿漉漉地浸满了浊液，底下垫着的床单被打湿，有一小片变成了水渍的颜色，不过那不是水，而是银发的医生被操出来的淫液。

卡卡西从床上爬起来，扶着椅子走到桌边抽了几张纸巾，去吸湿得一塌糊涂的性器，他搞到一半，就被从高潮中恢复过来的带土一把拖回了床上。

“擦什么擦？”

带土按着卡卡西的肩膀，跪在他赤裸的大腿中间，俯视着他，目光灼灼地凝视着他。

“不如我来帮你舔，”他用膝盖顶了顶卡卡西两股间的地方。

“……带土，别做了……”卡卡西说。

但带土压根不打算放过卡卡西，也不打算放过他大腿间这个射过一次的可怜的小家伙，他用手指缓缓地拨弄着卡卡西的囊袋，在浅色的耻毛附近揉搓了几下，感觉那东西的温度又开始逐渐变得炽烈起来，

带土俯身把嘴唇贴了上去，沿着性器根部一路用嘴唇和舌头向上爱抚，他感觉柱身在自己的口活下又重新挺立了起来。

看样子还是要继续做，感觉到带土把硬邦邦的阳具再次捅了进来，卡卡西认命般地半阖起眼睛。

“……你别想推开我，”带土用舌头一寸一寸地抚平他阴茎上皮肤的褶皱，他的舌头一离开，那些褶皱又重新堆起来，但与之前不同的是裹上了亮晶晶的涎水。

卡卡西勉力撑起肩膀，胸口剧烈地起伏着。

“在琳的事情上，我们俩都是不配得到幸福的罪人，所以也只配拥有这样见不得天日的……”

带土说着，用手指抚弄起掌心里性器的柱身，他抚慰得很有技巧，带着伤疤的粗糙手心是天然的，有温度的按摩棒，最前端敏感细腻的小口像是憋不住般地瑟缩了几下。

“……令人作呕的关系。”

卡卡西突然剧烈地抽搐了一下，手臂好像再也无力支撑上半身，向后重重地倒在床上，急促地喘息着。他微微睁大了眼睛，用失焦的，潮湿的瞳孔仰视着掩藏在黑暗中的天花板。

几乎是同时，浑浊的精液从性器里一股一股地涌了出来，打湿了带土的手。

“……被我摸你就会硬，”带土把手举到嘴边，伸出舌头，用舌头的中央去舔那些流出来的精液，“卡卡西医生（sensei），你还是男人吗？”

白色的浊液像奶油一样色情地沾满了他的舌头，带土用舌头卷起那些浊液，喉结滚动，发出了吞咽的声音，然后舌尖又在嘴唇上缓缓地舔了一圈，把唇瓣上残留的精液都舐得干干净净。

像是故意要展示给卡卡西看他的精液是怎么被自己吞下去的。

听到带土喉咙里发出的吞咽声，卡卡西忽然低哑地哽咽了一声，然后他试图向后弓起身体，带土下面的家伙就滑出去了一些。

但是很快带土抓着他的腰又往他深处凶狠地顶了一下。

“啊——”

卡卡西此时毫无准备，这一下又顶到了他的敏感点，他再次往后缩了缩腰，直接呻吟了出来，前面的阳具刚淌完精液，又颤颤巍巍地吐出了许多浅白色的前列腺液。

“被男人干你也硬得起来，还流这么多水，”带土箍着他微颤的腰胯抽插了几下，低喘着说，“……医生（sensei），你真恶心，看看你现在发情的高潮样子……”

可能是为了更清楚地看见卡卡西现在沉浸在情欲中的样子，带土揽着他的肩膀把仰躺着的人捞了起来。借着浴室里和走道上的灯光，他看到卡卡西闭着眼睛，眼角有两道清晰的，尚未干涸的泪痕。

“……”

带土本来应该说点什么比如被男人操还给操哭了，下面淌水还不够之类继续羞辱他的话，可是他的心使劲地颤抖了一下。

 

 

那一瞬间有许多昔日回忆中褪色的画面出现在他的眼前。

比如大一的时候他心血来潮看恐怖小说，被里面关于深夜图书馆的惊悚故事吓到，考试周害怕得不敢去图书馆通宵复习，明明已经把书都翻过三四遍的卡卡西一面嘲笑他，一面陪着他在图书馆熬了几天的夜。

比如大二的时候他玩滑板把脚摔骨折了，打着厚厚的石膏在宿舍床上挺尸，却从来不需要操心一日三餐没有着落，也不用担心因为没去上课，不知道教授说了什么内容。后来同届的凯和阿斯玛还打趣他俩说照顾女朋友都没卡卡西这么耐心细致的，要不是带土暗恋琳是几个男生间公开的秘密，卡卡西又总是摆出一副冷淡的死鱼眼，他们真的要怀疑带土和卡卡西是铁板上钉钉的gay partners。

比如大三的时候有一个也是像今天这样的冬天，像今晚这样的雪夜，X大那片的暖气管子冻坏了，整个宿舍里冷得像冰窖一样，他俩也顾不得那么多了，把各自的被子搬到一张床上叠在一起，缩在一个被窝里取暖。带土知道卡卡西比他不耐寒，平时就容易手脚冰凉。他怕把卡卡西冻难受了，把被子都往他那边堆，一面将他揽在怀里用自己的体温去暖他，一面捧着他的手不停搓，把他苍白的指尖都搓红了。

比如毕业后他挣扎了一年发现始终逃不开宇智波家族的桎梏，以为做出了点成就结果发现一开始就是别人的手段，躲到“kamui”猛灌自己酒，被卡卡西找到，不顾形象地缩在他怀里失声痛哭，骂自己是个废物。卡卡西就搂着他说，带土你不是废物，你一直都是我的英雄。那天他俩在“kamui”待到打烊，卡卡西抱歉地看着老板说我弟弟遇到了伤心事，要麻烦老板今天晚点关门，付三倍酒钱。

……

……

……

往事不可追。

 

 

“……别哭，”带土拍了拍他的背，低声说。

他低下头去吻卡卡西稍微被泪水打湿的眼睫，嘴唇碰到了他贯穿左眼的那条凸起的淡粉色疤痕。

他感觉卡卡西被自己吻得轻颤起来，纤长细密的睫毛不停抖索着，挠得他一阵阵酥酥麻麻的痒。

带土满腔都充溢着一种又是爱，又是心疼的情感，在这一瞬间抵消了所有负面的极端情绪，他慢慢地抚摸着银发医生僵直的脊背，感觉卡卡西紧绷的身体在自己的抚摸当中逐渐放松下来，并且往自己身上靠了靠。

他一点一点地舔掉卡卡西眼角的泪痕，然后将阴茎抽出，把对方紧紧地搂进了怀里。

“……乖，”带土说，“是我不好。”

 

 

 

“……带土，”半晌，卡卡西在他耳边轻声说，“……不要道歉。”

“……我们做完吧。”

带土说：“你说什……”

“……你还没爽到不是吗？”

“我们继续吧，”他重复了一遍，抬起湿润的眼睛凝视着黑发的男人，“……我想继续的。”

“……这不是什么折磨我的关系，”卡卡西的神情很温柔，“只要你想，对我做什么都可以的……”

“……你疯了，”带土说。

“我的命都是你的……”卡卡西动情地吻上他嘴角的旧伤疤，“带土……”

……他的命都是这个人救的，既然带土想要这种纯粹的肉体关系，他又有什么理由拒绝呢。

带土骂他也好，觉得他恶心也好。

“……你的命是你自己的，”带土咬住他的肩膀，在上面留下两排浅浅的牙印，“不是我的。”

 

“来吧，带土，”卡卡西用嘴唇碰了一下他的额头，带土的短发戳得他脖子里痒痒的，“……继续。”

然后他还没有等带土有所反应，就握住了带土的阳具，让后穴对准阳具后，深吸了一口气，慢慢地坐了下来。他同时双腿抬起环住带土的腰，并且两条腿在带土背后离开床面悬空着交叉，这样卡卡西就失去了所有额外的着力点，整个人依附在带土身上，身体里还插着他的性器。

他失去了其他着力点后，全部的体重让带土的阴茎插得非常深，后穴几乎把阳具整个连根吞到了底，后穴表面细嫩脆弱的皮肤压着带土柔软的耻毛，他甚至产生了带土的阴茎直接插进了他肚子里的错觉。

“……呼……嗯……”

卡卡西翕张着嘴喘出沉重的热气，灼热的气息打在带土的肩膀上。

带土还没有动作他就已经感觉到了细细密密的快感从带土的阴茎和甬道接触的深处一波一波地传来。

带土应该也完全爽到了，因为卡卡西感觉体内的东西越来越灼热和硬挺，鼓鼓地撑起自己的内壁，他深深地吸了一口气，但呻吟声还是从嘴里跑了出来。

“呜……带土……”

卡卡西的脸快要烧起来，喘着气断断续续地喊他的名字，语气中有淡淡的哀求的意味。

“……带土……”

“……”  
带土的手扶上了他的肋下，按照他之前几次的经验，卡卡西的腰现在应该很累了。

他扶着卡卡西上下颠动起来，本来这样插着就已经很有感觉，动起来后快感更是一阵阵疯狂地汹涌而至。他感觉卡卡西抱紧了自己，整个人不停颤抖着，喉咙里发出变调的呻吟，内壁一张一缩地跟着他的节奏用力吮吸起阳具来，

尽管被带土扶着，一波又一波激烈的颠动过后卡卡西也还是有些累得坐不住，他垂下头，弓起脊背断断续续地喘着粗气，汗液顺着脸颊滑落下来，滴在对方裸露的胸肌上。

他整个人都汗涔涔地，仿佛刚从水里被捞出来，他下面也淋淋漓漓的，好像身体里所有的体液都在交欢中被榨了出来。

 

银发的医生此时被操得已有些意识模糊，只是潜意识地抓着对方的胳膊，抬起头，泛着淡淡水光的眼神迷离地望着带土，一脸茫然无辜的表情，跟他索吻。

带土本来是绝对不会和卡卡西接吻的，他可以吻卡卡西其他的任何地方，只有嘴唇的意义是不同的。

但是……

卡卡西现在这副离群的羔羊一般的，眼神涣散，令人怜爱的样子。

带土叹了口气，低头深深地吻了卡卡西。

短发的宇智波干燥的嘴唇贴上卡卡西的嘴唇，俩人唇齿相交缠的那一刻，卡卡西的后穴剧烈地收缩了几下，随后狠狠地缠紧了他的阳具，

带土闷哼了一声，提前结束了这个吻，因为他被夹得直接射了出来。

卡卡西感觉一股炽热的液体喷吐在自己的甬道深处，他抱紧了带土，伏在他怀里微微地抽搐着。

这是带土的精液，是带土的东西，而且现在完完全全属于自己。

他这样想着，什么内射后让精液残留在体内会有排异反应等等医学常识都不重要了，后穴往内收拢了一点，想要挽留住那些混浊粘稠的液体。

可是它们还是从穴口陆陆续续地溢了出来。

 

“……卡卡西。”

带土突然开了口，高潮过后他的嗓音要比平时更温和，也更加性感低沉。

“……我们以后还是，”他说，“……别做了吧。”

卡卡西捂着嘴又咳了几声，带土轻轻地拍拍他的背，继续说：“你是对的，这不正常……”

“……我们不应该这样，”带土说，“……不应该是这样的关系。”

“……我不应该永远逃避过去的事情，”带土艰难地说，“……琳已经死了，而我们的人生还没有结束……”

后面他说什么卡卡西就没听清了，尽管他努力地想要分辨出带土在说什么，可是他实在是太累了……

他浑浑噩噩地靠在对方怀里昏睡了过去，映入眼帘当中的最后的景象，是带土身后，卧室的窗户外白茫茫的大雪。

因为房间里俩人交欢的余温，窗户内侧的玻璃上蒙了厚厚的一层水汽，外面的雪景卡卡西看不清楚，他只看到了一片仿佛是无边无垠的白色。

……不要结束，他听见有个魔鬼在对自己低语。

你爱他，你爱他，你爱他。

让他跟你上床，用身体留住他，哪怕是病态的关系也好……这才是你内心的真实想法，什么好好找个女朋友像普通人那样成家立业，过普通人的幸福生活……

你这个骗子。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇是完了，可能之后会写其他相关短篇，也可能不写www


End file.
